metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Boost Ball
The Boost Ball is an upgrade to Samus Aran's Morph Ball. While in Morph Ball Mode, pressing and holding the Jump button charges up a "boost", and letting go of the button allows her to speed up for a short period of time. The Boost Ball uses kinetic energy to perform its quick movements. It is essential in getting a Dark Torvus Temple Key, beating the Spider Guardian, and shutting down Quad MBs and Dark Quad MBs. It is seen in Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt, Metroid Prime: Hunters, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It is the only item that allows Samus to traverse large and unnaturally smooth halfpipes. It can also be used to destroy small enemies or damage larger ones with the boost. It is acquired in Prime by going to the Phendrana Canyon in Phendrana Drifts, after defeating the Boost Guardian in Echoes and after fighting the Defense Drone in Corruption. In Hunters, Samus begins the game with it. The Boost Ball is charged by pressing the B button in the games, except for Hunters, which is activated by stroking the touch screen or pressing the R button. Dark Samus and her copies are also capable of using the Boost Ball in Echoes and Corruption. However, their variant is seemingly Phazon-based and is far more advanced than the one used by Samus Aran, as it is capable of boosting their Morph Ball forms at high speeds for an incredibly longer amount of time in a single charge (it can be assumed that they are capable of gathering more kinetic energy than Samus's Boost Ball in a short charge). The Boost Ball can be seen as a simple, easy-to-use Ballspark, though with a few setbacks. Official data Official Metroid Prime website Weapon Effect: N/A Weapon Range: N/A Weapon Potential: Non-Lethal "The Boost Ball is used to increase the Morph Ball's speed for short periods of time, allowing Samus Aran to access previously out-of-reach areas via U-shaped structures known as halfpipes. The Boost Ball also allows Samus to operate complicated machines called Spinner Devices." ''Metroid Prime'' manual "The Boost Ball accelerates the Morph Ball. Once Samus finds this power-up, press and hold the B Button to build up speed boost. When you release the B Button, Samus will accelerate in the direction she is rolling. This is especially useful for boosting up the sides of half-pipe areas." ]] ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes manual "Once Samus finds this power-up, press and hold the B Button to build up a speed boost. Samus will accelerate in whatever direction she is rolling or even boost up halfpipes." ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' Inventory "The Boost Ball can be used to increase the Morph Ball's speed for short periods. Press and hold B to charge, then release B to trigger a quick boost of speed." Samus's Notes: "When charging, the longer you hold B, the longer (and faster) the Boost Charge will be. Throughout the environment you will encounter U-shaped channels known as half-pipes. Using the Boost Ball in these areas will let you reach higher places. Build a charge as you descend in the half-pipe, then trigger the Boost as you ascend the other side. This will give you the speed and momentum you need to reach new heights. You can damage some enemies by "boosting" them." Gallery File:Boost Guardian.jpg|Boost Guardian Image:Boost_Ball_Mechanics.png|The Mechanics of Samus' Boost Ball. File:Boostball gameplay1.png File:Boost ball metroid prime 3.jpg|The Boost Ball as seen in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Category:Chozo technology Category:Morph Ball Category:Tallon IV Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Dark Aether Category:Dark Torvus Category:Elysia Category:SkyTown Category:Recurring Items